


Kingdom Hearts: 0.45/2 Sweeps

by Monovoir



Category: Homestuck, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Homestuck AU, Troll AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monovoir/pseuds/Monovoir
Summary: Two young trolls are taken under the wing of a mysterious organization that claims to be comprised of trolls lacking hearts.





	1. I

“Welcome, friends,”   
A calming voice echoes through the meeting room. The light of the moons gently bathes fourteen figures through the skylight. 

“I’d like everyone to meet our two newest members. Numbers Thirteen and Fourteen. Roxas and Xion.”   
The two trolls being welcomed rose to their feet. Their heads kept low beneath their hoods as if they didn’t really want anyone to notice them. A few members clap their hands. The ones that don’t are a purpleblood girl with slicked back hair, a goldblood who is too busy reading and hoping he doesn’t get caught, and a blue blood with a large scar on his face. 

“It fills me with joy to welcome two of the keyblade’s chosen into the organization’s ranks.” The leader of the bunch continues, Roxas remembers being told his name was Xemnas.

“W… what do we need them for?” Roxas says shakily.

“The brat doesn’t know why we’re even here!” The purpleblood scoffs. 

“Now, now, Larxene. Don’t be too hard on the boy.” Xemnas scolds before turning his attention back to Roxas, “You see, Roxas. You and I, we aren’t like other trolls. They have something we lack. They have hearts. The organization’s goals are simple: By collecting the energy of others’ hearts, we can complete Kingdom Hearts and become whole again.” 

“Collect energy to complete Kingdom Hearts? How do we do that?” 

“You are our ace in the whole in that respect. Our previous methods proved to be… inefficient. However with your keyblades, we don’t have to rely on them any longer. You can get the energy right from its source.” 

Xion swallows a lump in her throat. Xemnas offered the two of them safety but, she didn’t know she’d have to work for it. 

Xemnas continues speaking, “We need you to go out and reap the hearts of the unfortunate. Be it a traitor being carried off by the drones, a concert attendee, or the victim of a scuttlebuggy accident, they are our tickets to regaining what we have lost. What you have lost.”

“So, we aren’t hurting anyone?” Roxas asks.

“Taking a heart from one who is doomed regardless of our actions does no harm. It is a net positive, in fact. If even one soul can benefit from another’s shortcoming then perhaps it was meant to happen.” Xemnas keeps an even keel as he answers Roxas’s questions. He didn’t expect the boy to be so… curious, “Believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about. If everyone plays their parts, we will be freed from our bindings within two sweeps.” Xemnas rises to his feet. He is taller than the others. His skin a dark grey and his eyes filled in with cerulean. He claps his hands together twice, “With that, meeting adjourned! Axel, Larxene, show our new friends the ropes.” 

The next to stand up are the purpleblood and a troll with slender limbs and a wild haircut. 

“I’m not a babysitter, you know!” Larxene groans.

The other troll meets Roxas and Xion with a firm handshake for each of them, “The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?” 

“Axel… yeah.” Roxas mutters. Xion’s eyes stay angled toward the floor. Her hand is limp as Axel does most of the work. “Xion doesn’t talk.” Roxas explains. Since they were hatched, he’d never heard her speak a word. 

“Huh, well…” Axel releases the two from his grasp and shoves his hands in his pockets, “I won’t take it personal, kid. Welcome to The Organization.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion have their first mission.

“This…” Larxene begins, “Is our cubicle.” She casts her hand across the concert hall. 

“Trolls get touched up all the time in places like this.” Axel says, “Perfect place to learn how to collect hearts.” 

Axel, Larxene, And their two new students keep their hoods drawn over their low-hanging heads. To call attention to their identities would spell trouble for The Organization. They remain in the balcony as the lights dim. Tonight, a popular band will be performing. The Blue Fangs are notorious for starting violent riots at every concert. 

“They won’t… need them…” Roxas says.

“Hmm?” Larxene raises an eyebrow.

“Their hearts. If they’re doomed anyway, they don’t need their hearts. It’s like what he was saying… ummm.”

“What? Don’t tell me you couldn’t get our boss’s name memorized. Do you at least remember mine?” Roxas doesn’t respond, “It’s Axel. What am I gonna do with you two…” 

The concert is uneventful until the final song in the set list. 

“This is your moment, newbies.” Remarks Larxene, “Get those big, dumb keys out and focus on sucking up all the energy you can.” 

Xion is the first to comply. A large sword in the shape of a key appears within her grasp, the tip points toward the crowd. The singer on the stage jazzes up the crowd. 

“A’ight now everybody put ya hands up! Touch the brother next to ya! Now dance! Just move ya body!” She says. Some yellowblood kid bumps into a short, indigoblood girl. She pushes back. The crowd quickly devolves into shouting and shoving. The band doesn’t care. They just keep singing as the smaller trolls of the group are trampled under everyone else’s feet. Screams of agony echo through the hall and wisps of pink-looking smoke rise from the floor and toward Xion.

“That’s the ticket.” Axel says, “Hey, Roxas. Help her out will ya?” 

“O-Okay…” Roxas reaches a hand out and summons a key that is exactly identical to Xion’s. The smoke circles around the Keyblade wielders until it resolves itself at the tips of their weapons and disappears. 

“Good job, kids. Let’s RTC.”

Xion tilts her head at Axel as Roxas asks, “RTC?”

Before Axel can answer, Larxene pipes up, “Return to the Castle.” 

“Is this… all we do? Go out, collect energy, and go home?” 

“Course not, you dummy!” Berates Larxene, “There’s tons of other missions The Organization needs done. Recon is at the top of the list.” 

“The boss says this’ll be you two’s main job but, that doesn’t mean you don’t get to do other stuff.” Axel says, “Oh and if you thought we were going to have to walk all the way home, you’re wrong.” 

“How DO we get home then?” Roxas puts away his Keyblade.

“We’re gonna take the dark corridors.” Axel pulls a slip of paper from his pocket and throws it on the ground, “Zexion cooked up these to summon them.” The paper disappears and is replaced by a purple-black miasma that is axel’s height, “Step right in. It’ll take us back.” 

Axel and Larxene step in without a second thought. Xion and Roxas look at each other. Xion shrugs as if to say she’s just as confused as Roxas is. Roxas takes Xion’s hand to walk through the corridor with her. Sure enough, Axel told them the truth. The four of them stood on the castle’s break room, The Grey Area. Xemnas steps in to greet the returnees. 

“How was your first night, Roxas, Xion?” His smile is gentle. It’s hard for Roxas to believe that he truly doesn’t have a heart. Maybe he does and this is all just to help those that didn’t? No, Roxas thinks. He said that he lacked a heart as well. Why would he lie to us? “Roxas? I asked you a question. Are you alright?”

“Oh! Um… It was fine. We got plenty of… Heart stuff? What’s it called?” 

“Heart Energy, Roxas.” 

“Yeah! We got plenty of Heart Energy! Does that mean we’re close to getting ours back?”

“Unfortunately, it’s not that simple. Roxas, the amount of energy needed to create Kingdom Hearts, even a manufactured one like ours, is immense. I have faith, though. I have faith in you, Xion, Axel, Larxene, And all of our comrades. We will complete Kingdom Hearts.” Xemnas keeps his voice level and makes eye contact with all four of his conversation partners. After a moment of silence because Roxas doesn’t know how to respond, he continues, “You are doing wonderful work already, you two. See Vexen so that he can transfer the Heart Energy to Kingdom Hearts and then do whatever you’d like with your night. Thank you so much.”


End file.
